Several attempts have been made to provide a pulling device suitable for both external gears and internal sleeves. These devices have been provided in many cases with a means for forcing the jaws into contact with the working surface. Often a spring loading device was utilized to retain the jaws in contact with the working surface. While this method provides for ready adjustment of the jaws relative to the work piece, the resulting pulling device is difficult to position and subject to easy slippage of the jaws from the working surface. This is not only dangerous to the operator but also often results in a damaged work piece. In other cases a screw adjustable jaw was provided to force or hold the jaws in contact with the work piece. However, the jaw was left free to rotate further into the work piece and thus precise positioning of the puller relative to the work piece was difficult to accomplish. In addition, many of the prior art pullers provided only incremental or limited cross block adjustment. In sliding pivot block pullers the purchaser had a choice of either the pivot block or gripping jaw reversal but not both.